Earthquake
by Lovesick7Melody
Summary: Blaine was fed up with Kurt's parading around. But now he wants him back, is it too late for that? Based off the song Earthquake by The Used. One-shot


**So uh... here's a little one-shot because I haven't updated any of my others in soooooooooo long. School's ending, and I need to get my stuff in. Sorry. I'll probably have a chapter for Summer Break next. **

**This is kinda sad, so get your tissues. **

_Let me save us, I've slaughtered our love. _

_Please be all mine._

The sight of that river. This bridge is so high. It'll be over soon.

_**24 hours earlier.**_

Blaine and Kurt walked hand and hand around downtown, and Kurt was parading around in skinny jeans, and a fluffy skirt going around. He had to be flashy.

Blaine didn't like it. Blaine just wished Kurt would dress normally, and stop announcing to everyone that they were dating. He remembers what happened to him the last prom he went to. That night will never be erased from his memory.

"Do you want to go to the theater tonight?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"Uh, I don't know. Maybe we can just stay in tonight?" Blaine offered.

"Well, I really wanted to go see West Side Story playing tonight," Kurt said.

"I'm really not in the mood, Kurt,"

"Please?"

"No! Can you just accept no for an answer once?" Blaine snapped.

"Well geeze," Kurt said, and then stomped a little in front of him to walked at a quicker pace.

"You know! This is what I hate about this! You always seem to get your way. Why can't we do something I want to do? Why can't you dress normally? It's like your screaming out to the world! 'Oh! I'm gay, homophobes come beat me up!'" Blaine stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, and started yelling at Kurt, and letting his anger out.

"Blaine? You really think that? Then why do you continue to hang out with me, and date me even?" Kurt replied.

"Yeah, I don't know. I've been pondering that for a while,"

People were staring at the odd couple.

"Well fine then, break up with me, and then we won't talk anymore. I love you Blaine. I didn't want us to come to this," Kurt screamed.

"There's just one more thing you'd get your way at. This time, I won't let it happen. I'm leaving. Don't try talking to me anymore," Blaine said.

Kurt didn't have a reply to that. He just stood there open mouthed; watching Blaine walked away, and calls a taxi. He didn't walk away from that spot until a tear fell down his cheek, and then he turned and ran as fast as he could to his car.

This entire thing was his fault. He let himself be distanced from him, and now he was being a jerk. Always bossing him around, and telling him what to do. Blaine spoke the truth. Kurt cried, and swerved around downtown, probably earning himself a few tickets. No one pulled him over though. He just got onto the highway and tried to make his way home. He couldn't make it though. He pulled off the highway on some random country round. He drove for a few miles just to get away from civilization.

You know how in books it says that the person's heart would ache? Heart ache? Kurt never believed any of that. He thought people were just exaggerating it, but actually experiencing it, it did feel like his heart was hurting. The pressure was terrible.

What if he were to call and say he wanted to get back together again? What if he thought it was a mistake?

What if he didn't? Kurt loved Blaine with all his heart. Not just because it was the first gay guy he met. They've been together for more than a year. None of their fights have ever been this hard.

Now what can I do? Wait? I can't live without him.

Live. Life. That's such a small word. It means so much to people though. Without Blaine in the picture, it's like missing a letter. I'm living my lie. Lie.

It's a lie. My life would be a lie without him. Lies. Everything. Everyone lies. The world is a lie. We're all science experiments by other organisms somewhere.

Suicide was the next word that came to Kurt's mind. Well, I'm currently in a lie, why would I want to suffer through that? He never understood why people would want to actually kill themselves. Now he did. If you were to suffer that much, you couldn't stand it anymore; he knew he couldn't. After a while, crying made his eyes hurt, so he lay back, and turned his car off and falls asleep in those woods in his car.

* * *

><p>Blaine was crying as well. He really did love Kurt. They just needed to sort out some things. He went home with the taxi, because Kurt drove them downtown. He hoped Kurt got home okay.<p>

Even if he was hurting and angry, he still cared about him.

The shower waited for him, and then his car. He drove to school. One song on the radio stopped him, and made him listen.

_She had an earthquake on her mind. I almost heard her cry out as I left her far behind. I knew the world was crashing down around her. I sink down to the ocean floor. 'Cause I know that we are more, but I've made this mess, I've built this fire. Are you still mine? _

That's what ran through Blaine's mind. Are you still mine? He needed to get to Kurt. This entire thing was a mistake. Kurt was the best damn thing that ever happened to him.

'I won't get him back, he probably hates me,' Blaine thought.

* * *

><p>Kurt woke up in his car to this song. He heard these lyrics and made a final decision. Blaine didn't love him anymore. Blaine didn't want him anymore. He even wonders if he ever loved him in the first place.<p>

He had to leave some sort of note behind, to tell Blaine he still loved him. The book bag was conveniently in the backseat, so he tore out a piece of notebook paper, and wrote down the lyrics.

_ 'Cause baby I'm not alright when you go, I'm not fine. Please be all mine. I never wanted you go, because I am all yours so please be all mine._

_ Let me save us, I've slaughtered us, I've murdered our love. I can taste it, this blood in my mouth; this knife in my lungs. Have I murdered our love? Have I murdered our love?_

_ I'm not fine._

_ I am all yours, please be all mine.' _

He wrote it, and left it sitting on his steering wheel, and got out of the car.

'I think I remember a bridge being a little ways back?' Kurt thought.

* * *

><p>Blaine had put a GPS system in Kurt's car for his birthday, and he could track the car through it. He never told Kurt that part, but he just wanted him safe. It may have been kind of creeper-ish, but oh well.<p>

The thing that surprised him was that Kurt's car was located in the middle of nowhere, and it wasn't moving.

'He never went home last night. I caused this. He's probably lost, and hurt. I hope he didn't leave his car,' Blaine thought.

Blaine turned around from his route to school, and made his way north to the coordinates.

Just as he feared, Kurt wasn't in his car. There was a note sitting on the wheel. Blaine ripped open the door and read hastily.

It was that song. He must not have written this that long ago. I mean, the song was just on like ten minutes ago.

"Kurt!" He yelled, to no one. Blaine didn't know he was almost to that bridge.

He jumped in his car, and turned around, bringing up dirt from his wheels. The boy was staggering down the road. Blaine stopped his car and got out, and tried running to him.

It was too late. Kurt had hopped up onto the edge. The way down was too far, the impact, even if it was water it would be the concrete. He wouldn't survive.

"Kurt! I love you!" Blaine screamed, trying o get there before he jumped. The screams just startled Kurt, and he turned around to see him. Kurt looked scared. But that made him loose his footing, and he plummeted towards that river.

Blaine screamed, and pushed himself faster.

Kurt died knowing Blaine wanted him back. What a terrible thing.


End file.
